Through the RCMI initiative the CUNY created the Center for the Study of the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Development (CSCMBD). The Center, built on the existing strengths of the College in the RCMI-supported areas, was enriched by the addition of new research active faculty members. There are now 21 researchers participating in the Center grouped in three scientific areas: 1) Biomolecular Structure and Function, 2) Gene Expression and Regulation, and 3) Neurobiology. In addition to the main scientific areas, the unique skills of the Center's faculty were marshaled to develop an immunology subgroup. Major equipment purchases and the creation of central facilities further enhanced the activity within the Center. In the future, the demands for compliance with the United States Department of Agriculture Animal Welfare Act and Department of Health and Human Services policies relating to the care and use of laboratory animals as well as gaining AAALAC accreditation has significantly increased. The major focus of this application is to renovate, repair and upgrade the animal facility. To show its support for the RCMI program and as a part of institutional commitment, the College will contribute $1.63 million to share the cost of this project. The specific aim of this application is to improve the existing animal facility. There are three major objectives: 1) replace existing inadequate freestanding air handling units with one centralized updated heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system; 2) create a cage washing and staging area with separation of clean and dirty staging functions, and 3) redesign and renovate the existing vivarium on the seventh and eighth floors of the Science Building for more efficient use of space and to better accommodate present and future animal needs. This will include the renovation of an additional room for the relocation of rodents and the creation of a rodent barrier facility for transgenic mice.